fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Jam
is a community sports game, made by the users of Fantendo. It is a basketball game revolving around very cartoony games of basketball with surreal dunks and ridiculous tricks in the spirit of NBA Jam. Users can submit teams of 3. Gameplay Fantendo Jam plays similarly to NBA Jam. It involves trying to outscore your opponent in four quarters, much like official NBA games. However, the games are much more cartoony than that of official games. The player can perform peculiar dunks that defy physics and pull off some odd tricks to fake out opponents. Fantendo Jam introduces taunts and 3 new stats not found in NBA Jam: *Awareness - The player's ability to react to steal/shove attempts. *Style - How much flair the player plays with. *Momentum - How easily the player can catch fire through stringing successful shots together. A rating of 1-3 means the player requires five shots to catch fire, a rating of 4-7 requires three shots and a rating of 8-10 requires two shots. Players can pick from a currently unknown amount of teams. Each team has 3 players and two go out on the court at one time. How to Make A Team To make a team for Fantendo Jam you must have: *A team name *Three completely original characters *A place of birth for each character *A height for each character *Stats out of 10 in the following fields: **Speed - How fast the player can move up and down the court. Smaller players tend to be more nimble while taller players take their time moving down the floor. **Dunking - How well the player can dunk. Players with a Dunking rating of 1-3 rarely dunk, players with a Dunking rating of 4-7 dunk on occasion and players with a Dunking rating of 8-10 will dunk frequently. **Blocking - How good the player is at swatting the ball away from the hoop. Smaller players tend to struggle in this field due to their inability to jump up and knock the ball away, while taller players have a day in the park with it. **Power - The amount of strength the player has. This tends to help the player when they are trying to get to the basket. Again, height tends to have a toll on the player's stats. **Ball Handling - How well the player can fake out his opponent with a spin or a crossover. This works in the opposite way of Blocking and Power, in the sense that smaller players have much faster hands so can hive their opponents the slip much easier. **Passing - How well the player can pass the ball to other players. Small and average-height players tend to do better with this stat because they do not have as much force as taller players have. **Awareness - See above. **Style - See above. **Stealing - How good the player is at stripping the ball from the defender and taking it as their own. **Short Range Shooting - How good the player is at taking shots when close to the basket. The taller players tend to be better shooting from this range. **Long Range Shooting - How good the player is when they're taking shots well away from the basket e.g. past the three point line. Smaller players tend to be better at long range shooting. **Momentum - See above *A court that the team treats as home *Two songs - One for the first half and one for the second half. Teams Los Angeles Ballers A more detailed page Team members: *Jericho Alvarez *Alphonzo Thompson *Ambrose Wallace Table of stats: Courts Soundtrack Each team has their own song that plays on their courts when they play. This is a list of the songs that do play during matches. Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Original Games